


A Touch of Destiny

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal, Anal Fingering, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Nico is a pirate captain, Percy is the son of a gouverner, Percy's being held captive not-so-much-against his will, Shounen-ai, Slash, They're still demigods, Top!Nico, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ghost King, the most feared pirate captain on the seven seas, has captured himself a little trophy. Percy Blofis, son of gouvener Paul Blofis.<br/>Or... is he really the son of the gouvener? Because the weather, the sea itself, seems to be influenced by the boy's emotions.<br/>So in the end, Nico di Angelo gets the ultimate prize, the one thing every pirate wants. He makes the sea his mistress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Destiny

Title: A Touch of Destiny – The Art of Taming the Sea

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; complete AU

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed. 

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, pirate AU, fingering, explicit intercourse, anal, mild spanking

Main Pairing: Nicercy

Side Pairings: Grover/Juniper, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Luke/Percy (one-sided), Paul/Sally

Percy Jackson and the Olympians Characters : 

_Refugees_ : Perseus Blofis, Silena Beauregard

 _Helper_ : Grover Underwood, Juniper Underwood, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

 _Ghost Pirates_ : Nico di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, Clarisse la Rue, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Pollux Liber

 _Government_ : Paul Blofis, Sally Blofis, Tyson Blofis, Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura

Summary: The only son of Lord Blofis and his wife runs away with his maid, on the search for freedom. They end with three travelers, together they hope to set sail into the new world, only to shipwreck and get collected by pirates. The captain seems to have a great interest in Percy, his first mate more interested in Silena. What is the young Lord willing to give for the freedom of the sea?

 

**A Touch of Destiny**

_ The Art of Taming the Sea _

 

A lad with long, black silken hair was standing at a cliff and breathed deeply. This was where he belonged; near the sea. He loved the feeling of the salty ocean-air blowing through his hair and clothes, the endless freedom of the ocean in front of him.

“Master Perseus? Your mother requests you for dinner.”

He sighed sadly and turned around, facing his most trusted friend and personal maid. The young woman with long, wavy blonde hair and fair skin was probably the most beautiful female he had ever seen, not to mention she was kindhearted, lovely, well-mannered and friendly. Meaning: The moment he realized he didn't harbor any romantic interest in her was the moment he knew something wasn't quite right or normal with him.

“Silena, how often do I have to tell you? Call me Percy, at least when we're alone. You're my best friend”, scolded the boy half-heartedly.

The servant laughed softly and shook her head. “You know what the Commodore thinks about your relationship toward the servants. He would be furious.”

“I don't care what the Commodore thinks. I'll be a Lord once I'm old enough to take my father's place and our family is close with the Governor”, huffed the young Lord irritated.

“But maybe you should care about what Commodore Castellan thinks. You know he has a... certain interest in you”, smirked the blonde.

“I don't know what you're talking about”, grunted Percy annoyed.

“The way he looks at you”, giggled Silena with a wink. “If you were a woman, he would have already asked for your hand.”

“Well, then let us be grateful that I am not a lass”, muttered the black-haired boy with a shudder. “I really don't want to date the biggest hero of our country and be his little doll.”

“Ah, but he is quite a good catch”, commented the maid. “I mean, you're the son of a Lord. If you want a relationship with a man, then a man with a name would probably be the only one with whom your parents and the Governor would approve.”

“I know”, sighed Percy desperately.

“And he is very good looking”, commented Silena with a small smile.

“Suppose he is, but I don't know... I'm not into blondes”, hummed the young Lord with a shrug.

“I'm wounded, my Lord”, giggled the servant.

“For you, I would make an exception”, grinned the black-haired boy with a smirk.

“Brother, come, mother is waiting with dinner!”, called a happy voice them over.

The tall, hazelnut-haired boy waved to them from the main-house.

“I'm coming, Tyson!”, smiled Percy back at his younger brother.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

All that had been weeks ago now. Percy loved his parents and his brother very dearly. But when they had started talking about a marriage to Commodore Castellan, it was time to run. He took his best friend with him and the two of them ran. At the harbor they boarded a very small vessel, the only crew being Captain Dare and the couple that owned it, the Underwoods.

They traveled together until they got hit by a major storm. The boat crashed, everything went dark and that's where he was right now. He coughed and blinked confused, looking around. This was not his room, though he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. A hand pushed him down onto the bed again the moment he tried to sit up.

“You shouldn't move around, princess”, advised a grumpy, female voice.

“Who... Who are you?”, muttered Percy confused and coughed again.

“Here, take that”, said the woman and handed him a glass of water. “I'm Clarisse and you're in trouble. Big trouble, princess.”

“Would you please stop calling me a princess?”, grunted the young Lord irritated.

“Maybe you should move after all. Get your ass out of bed and come with me, the captain certainly wishes to see you”, contemplated the brunette woman.

Clarisse pulled the black-haired boy harshly out of the cabin and into the bright sunlight. Loud calls were shouted all around him, fast movement, people.

“The... captain...? Where am I?”, Percy grabbed his head before his eyes went wide. “Where's Silena? And the Underwoods and Captain Dare?!”

“You're on a pirate ship, princess”, snickered the female.

“A pirate ship?!”, squealed the long-haired boy surprised.

“But not just any pirate ship. This is the Tartarus and I am it's captain.”

A young man, somewhere in his twenties swung down from the crow's nest. His olive-skin was covering strong, hard muscles, Percy had to gulp hard at those well-defined abs visible due to the open black silken-shirt. The confident smirk adoring his Mediterranean-featured face was breathtaking, black curls waving in the wind.

“You... You're the... Ghost Prince...”, whispered the green-eyed teen disbelieving.

The captain walked up to Percy, standing face to face to the smaller male and staring down into those sea-green eyes with a silent laugh. Long, olive-skinned fingers curled around the pale chin of the young royal and lifted his head up.

“You know me, that's good”, chuckled the pirate.

Other pirates gathered around them, two nearly identical looking brunettes with mischievous smiles, a blonde with piercing gray eyes, his nose buried in a book, only sometimes looking up to see what was happening on board. A black-haired man walked up to Clarisse and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her lightly. Another blonde guy with a little scar over his lip was leaning next to a Latino boy, both too deep in their conversation to care.

“Nico, don't scare the lad!”, warned a dark-skinned man with an unsound laugh.

He, a blonde guy, a black-haired man and Percy's maid came just up on deck. Silena broke into a sprint as soon as she laid eyes on her boss, she jumped him and hugged him close to her heart.

“Master Perseus, I'm so relieved you're alright! You have been unconscious for days! I thought... Oh, I'm so glad! Will managed to safe you, that's wonderful!”

The blonde man huffed irritated like he wished to say it was obvious that he had managed to save the lad. A low chuckle left the black-haired man's lips as he patted his back reassuringly.

“Silena, it's good to see you”, sighed Percy relieved and breathed her scent in deeply. “Where... Are the Underwoods and Captain Dare okay? What had happened, I only remember... A storm...”

“I don't know what happened to them, Master Perseus, but... I doubt they made it out alive...”

“Well, well, Master Perseus”, snickered the captain leisurely. “We weren't able to get any kind of information about you two out of your little blonde there. I think now it's time for some storytelling, if you two don't want to walk the plank, pretty boy!”

Green eyes glared with bravery as he pushed the young woman behind him. He stood with pride up to the pirate, even though he was missing a few inches to be on eye-level with the other.

“I'm Perseus Blofis and she is my best friend. We ran away together, but we shipwrecked.”

“Perseus Blofis you say, boy?”, interrupted the gray-eyed man them.

Percy nodded reluctantly, seeking comfort in Silena, not feeling comfortable around those pirates.

“I know who this is”, chuckled the blonde amused and laid his book down.

“Well, Malcolm, enlighten us”, grunted the captain irritated.

“This is the youngest son of Lord and Lady Blofis, brother of General Blofis and godson of Governor Brunner. And fiancee of Commodore Castellan”, answered Malcolm.

“I'm not Castellan's fiancee!”, spat the young Lord angered.

The Ghost Prince raised one eyebrow in curiosity at the disgusted look in those mesmerizing green eyes. His attention was caught by his second in command when he raised his voice in question.

“Hold on a second! Malcolm, you saying this is the missing lad everybody is so keen on catching? The one with the freaking high bounty? The bounty nearly as high as our widely feared captain's?!”

“Yes, Beckendorf”, grunted Malcolm irritated. “Exactly that one.”

“There... There is a bounty on my head...?”, whispered Percy confused.

“Ah, aye. The Governor and your parents share the opinion that some wicked villains kidnapped you, the bounty is more like a... prize they'll pay for you to be safely returned to them. Especially your... fiancee is keen for you to return to him”, snickered the black-haired man hugging Clarisse.

“I said he is not my fiancee!”, growled the long-haired teen.

“Ah, you heard the princess, Chris”, laughed Clarisse good-amused.

“I think it's time to stoke my bounty up and make the Governor's fears come real, because you two are my captives now”, announced the captain with a wicked grin. “Get the lass back below deck so she can help Pollux with dinner! Women belong in the kitchen, after all!”

The two brunette brothers saluted with a snicker and grabbed each an arm of the blonde girl. Percy made a move to follow his best friend, but he found himself kept in place by a hand firmly gripping his wrist, a broad chest blocking his way.

“I didn't say anything about you going below deck, pretty boy”, the hot breath of the pirate tickled the teen's neck in a disturbingly pleasant way.

Percy wanted to voice the questions in his head, though all of them died on the tip of his tongue the moment he got lifted up into strong arms bridal style. He gasped in surprise and slung his arms around the broad neck, trying to hold onto the pirate for dear life.

“You will come with me, pretty boy”, declared the captain and turned to his cabin, before calling over his shoulder. “Charles, I am not to be disturbed until dinner!”

“The captain got himself a little plaything!”, whistled the Latino, the blonde beside him laughing loudly and patting his shoulder.

“Leo, Jason, behave, or you two will scrub the deck until your fingers are as wrinkled as your grandmother's”, warned the olive-skinned pirate half-heartedly.

“Aye, aye, captain!”, saluted the Latino. “We wouldn't dream of misbehaving!”

“Leo's right, captain”, smirked the blonde and winked. “Have fun!”

The captain of the Tartarus kicked his door close behind them. Sea-green eyes blinked at the sudden impact with a soft surface. He was harshly thrown on top of a bed. At this realization, the young Lord stiffened remarkably. A tender hand cupped his cheek.

“No need to worry, pretty boy”, whispered the pirate.

“But... But... What do you want from me...?”, asked the royal teen slowly, pressing his legs tightly together in some kind of reflex at the close proximity of the other male.

“Relax”, chuckled the captain, his other hand skimming over the legs of his captive. “I just want some answers from you, the full truth this time.”

“What... What kind of answers... Captain Ghost Prince?”, Percy hated how much his voice wavered.

“Nico is enough”, laughed the captain of the Tartarus in amusement.

“Nico...?”, the green-eyed teen tasted the name on his tongue.

“Nico di Angelo, at your service. I got popular under the pseudonym Ghost Prince, but that's not the name given to me at birth”, smirked the olive-skinned male, his fingers tipping against Percy's leg.

The teen sacked down lower on the bed, his eyes widening some more as he gaped at the tall pirate in astonishment. Nico scrunched his eyebrows at the strange reaction of his pretty little captive.

“You're... Maria's son...”

“How do you know my mother's name?”, the question sounded more like a treat.

“I remember how she had passed away. It was big news for the society, Lady di Angelo's death... But I thought her children had died, too...?”, replied the teenager.

“No. No, my sister and I used the fire to run away, since someone had tried to execute our family”, answered the pirate, another cheeky grin tugging on his lips. “You know what that means?”

“Uh... What...?”

“That means I can't let you get away again”, purred the Italian into the pale ear-shell. “Because my past needs to stay a secret, so I have to make sure you don't get a chance to talk.”

“That brings me back to my first question; What do you want from me?”, coughed Percy awkwardly, shifting a bit under the weight of the pirate.

“I want to know how you make it storm”, hummed Nico with a broad grin.

The pirate fell onto the bed next to his captive, his arms holding the boy in place, a silent threat but at the same time somehow comforting.

“I don't know what you mean”, declined the green-eyed teen.

A low laugh rumbled in the broad chest, shaking them both.

“My first mate gets along very well with your little servant. She told him that the government's search party nearly got you when the storm broke loose, even though there hadn't been a single cloud on the sky before that moment. While Will, my doctor, tended to you, there had been some minor rain storms too, whenever your condition worsened. You're different. Tell me about it.”

Percy averted his eyes, playing nervously with his fingers.

“I... I'm not the Lord's son”, sighed the long-haired boy.

“I figured as much”, chuckled Nico, turning to the smaller male curiously. “Tell me what you are.”

“I... I'm... a child of the sea... My mother fell in love with a pirate, or so she thought. He left her pregnant, but he was not a pirate... He was the deity of the sea...”

“So I got a pretty little siren on my ship, then? Is that the reason this Commodore is so hot on your heels, pretty boy?”, wanted the pirate to know.

“I... think so. I think he knows, though I'm not sure how. Just because I'm different doesn't mean I'll become someone's little plaything”, grunted Percy disgusted.

“Mh... We'll see about that, though”, smirked Nico wickedly. “But I'll make sure that you won't become _someone else's_ little plaything.”

The young Lord stiffened remarkably as sneaky hands cupped his behind, squeezing it hard. A blush spread over pale cheeks in shame at the wanton little sound he made.

“Tell me more about you, pretty boy”, demanded the captain, pulling the smaller boy on top of him, one hand wandering down a rather long leg to the back of the teen's knee, pulling it up until the green-eyed beauty was laying spread-wide over him. “You know, you should start talking. Because either you talk and keep me interested in listening, or I'll have to focus on your body instead...”

The hand still resting on top of Percy's behind was lifted and brought back down with a hard slap. A chill ran down the young royal's spine and he gasped in surprise.

“Makes a nice sound”, hummed the captain in satisfaction, rubbing his hand over the round firmness and squeezing it once more. “I wonder...” His hand slid up to the waistband of the trousers and beneath them. “I wonder how tight you are...”

Sea-green eyes went wide as a single digit started to circle his most private area. The finger pressed lightly against his opening and Percy was not able to suppress a moan.

“You don't give way even the slightest bit”, remarked the captain surprised. “Tell me, did the Commodore have his way with you yet? Did he already get a piece of that tightness?”

With a vibrant blush, the young Lord shook his head, trying to wriggle free from the iron-grip of the older male, though without success. Shaking his head in a disapproving manner, the captain moved his other hand from the boy's knee back to his behind again, slapping it hard.

“Now, now, what do you think you're doing there, pretty boy? If you'd succeed to escape my bed, or my room for that matter, you're still on a ship full of pirates in the middle of the ocean.”

The hand that just had slapped him slid beneath his trousers too and spread his cheeks so the finger on his entrance had more room to play. Percy was ashamed over the way he felt. He had known Luke Castellan since his childhood yet the Commodore's touch felt revolving to him. Though this stranger made him want more. The touch of a pirate, a fiend, someone who was supposed to be disgusting and evil, yet Percy wanted more of him, wanted to feel more of him.

“And aside from the Commodore? Did another man enjoy your tightness around his dick?”

Another blush, though this one even deeper, covered pale cheeks. “No. No one.”

“Ah. And here I thought you had lost your voice, pretty boy”, chuckled the captain. “You should really start talking or else the state of you won't be so virgin anymore.”

The finger pushed into him, wriggling playfully inside of him, making him gasp again.

“Maybe... I don't want to talk”, breathed the young royal lowly.

“What's that supposed to mean, pretty boy?”, hummed the pirate intrigued, sneaking also a finger from his other hand inside the tight opening.

“Oh gods”, moaned the teen wantonly, pushing back against the fingers.

“Why, pretty boy, didn't you just say you don't want to become someone's little plaything?”, chuckled Nico and shook his head, pulling the ring of muscles open and entering another finger from each hand, massaging it and spreading it more.

“I don't want to... become Castellan's little plaything, a display for him to show off with. I... don't want to return home...”, whispered Percy, burying his face in the other's neck. “I want to travel the sea. Let me stay on board of your ship, please.”

“I don't understand you, pretty boy”, snorted the Italian. “You say you don't want to live the life of the Commodore's courtesan, but here you are, offering me your body for the chance to roam the sea. What in the world are you? A freedom-lover or a whore?”

“I'm not a whore”, growled Percy. “I've never been touched like—like this before! I want freedom, I belong to the sea. Give me what I desire and I shall give you what you desire.”

“Then you are a freedom-loving whore”, snickered Nico, stroking the teen's prostate when the boy wanted to protest, causing him to moan instead. “Being a whore doesn't mean you'll spread your legs for everyone. It means you sell your body. And you are selling your body. To me.”

The young royal averted his eyes in shame. “Then I am a whore. Your whore.”

“I think I like the sound of that”, smiled the captain and captured his captive's lips in a siring kiss.

For all his life he had thought that being the possession of a man would be the worst that could happen to him, though feeling those fingers caressing his channels made him question that.

“Let me tell you a secret”, whispered the pirate and rolled them over, coming to a rest between the teen's spread legs. “Do you know why they call me the Ghost Prince?”

Percy shook his head, watching how the captain undressed them both. His eyes went wide at the size of the olive-skinned cock pointing his way.

“They call me the Ghost Prince because, like you, I am not a mere mortal. I'm a descendant of a deity. I'm the child of the death god”, smirked the Italian.

“You're a—I'm not... the only one...?”, gaped Percy surprised.

Nico knitted his eyebrows irritated. “Don't tell me you never met other half-bloods.”

“There are... more...?”, blinked the royal wide-eyed.

“There are, though you and me are special. Children of the three realms – the sky, the sea and the underworld – are rare and powerful. Though I guess you don't even know about your own powers, do you? You can't control them yet”, mused the Italian, his fingers finding their way back to the puckered entrance again.

“I... No, I can't...”, Percy shook his head reluctantly.

Three fingers went deep inside of him, a fourth soon joined them, spreading his entrance. His legs were lifted into the air and placed over the pirate's shoulders.

“Don't worry, I'll teach you...”, Nico positioned himself at the tight entrance.

With one swift motion, the pirated pushed all the way inside. The green-eyed boy moaned at the full feeling of the thick cock inside his ass. The Italian grabbed his hips in a bruising manner, thrusting hard and frantically.

“We're pirates. We don't normally rescue everyone we find. But the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I have to possess you, completely. I did everything in my power to save your life. I went to a governmental harbor to get the medicals we needed for you. I wanted you and now I have you and I will never let you go again, my pretty little thing”, declared Nico, his rhythm growing harder and faster and more uncontrolled.

One olive-skinned hand pumped the teen's member in harsh motions, causing Percy to climax harder than he had ever done in his life before. His muscles tightened at his orgasm and clenched down around the pirate's cock, providing an even tighter friction for the captain. Nico pushed all the way in, as deep into his lover as possible, once he felt his own orgasm approach. His balls slapped against the teen's ass and he shot his load down the tightness. He road his orgasm out, not wasting a single drop of cum. A smile spread over his lips while Nico pulled out. He leaned down and kissed a flushed cheek softly, laying down behind the boy.

“You're mine now”, purred the pirate, his arms wrapped around the teen's mid-section.

Sea-green eyes closed, his breath ragged as he folded his hands on top of Nico's.

“That was... really amazing...”, panted the paler male.

“I know that I'm amazing”, smirked the pirate, kissing the neck in front of him. “And that's what you'll get every day from now on. Well, maybe more than once...”

“Mh... I think I can live with that, I really liked that...”, purred the young royal, snuggling deeper into the warm embrace of the taller male.

“I'm glad to hear that”, chuckled Nico, nipping at the pale neck.

Olive-skinned hands caressed the flat stomach of the green-eyed boy. The moment was ruined when Leo and Jason barked into the cabin. The duo froze in the doorway.

“Damn, Jason, I told you the captain would be going at it”, snickered the Latino.

“If you two don't want to walk the plank, you should have a very good reason to be here. Didn't I make myself clear? I don't want to be disturbed”, growled the captain dangerously.

“Uh, we have a reason! Captain Nakamura's ship is following us!”, yelped the blonde pirate.

“What does he want?”, asked Nico and sat up hastily.

The curly-haired captain got dressed and made a move to leave.

“Stay here, pretty boy”, commanded the Italian.

The three pirates left the cabin again. Percy had never been someone to obey a wish. He redressed himself and sneaked out of the cabin. This was about him. He knew that Nakamura was the trustworthy captain Luke always hired when he went to the sea.

“Master Perseus, this will end in a disaster”, whispered Silena once she had spotted him.

The pirate crew sprinted over the planks, shouting and yelling around. Another ship, the Balance, was shortly behind them. Percy's eyes went wide. His parents were on board of it!

“Mom!”, yelled the boy and ran to the rear of the Tartarus, staring at the brunette woman and the salt-and-pepper-haired man next to her.

He yelped in pain as someone pulled him back by his hair, he crashed into a firm chest and looked up into dark brown eyes, blinking tears away all the while.

“What the hell are you doing here?! Didn't I tell you to stay in my cabin?! Jeez, you must be the dumbest bitch ever! Pollux, Malcolm, bring him back to my cabin and lock it!”

Two blonde men ran up to them and led the young royal back to the cabin. Percy turned around one last time, spotting the familiar blonde head of Luke Castellan coming up behind his parents just before he was pushed into the bed-chamber, the door thrown shut behind him. The click of the lock was the last thing he heard before he broke down on the bed. His parents were searching for him, they were most likely worried to death. How could he do that to them? Why was he being so selfish? What kind of ungrateful brat would do that to their parents?! The ship rocked hard and the door closed loudly. He hadn't heard someone unlocking it. Strong arms were wrapped around his midsection and he was pulled into the captain's lap.

“You need to calm down, pretty boy, or this storm is going to rip my ship apart.”

Percy breathed deep, leaning against the firm chest of the older male. The rocking went down until it was normal again and the grip loosened a bit.

“Jeez, I know why I told you to stay here. Are all pretty things dumb and dense?”

“I'm neither dumb nor dense”, protested the green-eyed boy.

“Ah, but pretty”, smirked Nico and kissed the teen's forehead. “You need to control your temper, pretty boy.”

“What happened to my parents?”, asked Percy anxiously.

“The storm made it impossible for the Balance to follow us. They had to turn back.”

“Good, that's good”, sighed the green-eyed teen relieved.

“Are you sure you think it's good?”, questioned the captain disbelieving.

“Mh? What do you mean?”, asked the young Lord confused.

“Well, it seemed to me as if you wanted to go back to your parents and your nice, cozy little life as a member of a royal family”, grunted Nico irritated.

“What? No!”, exclaimed the green-eyed teen. “I just... I miss my family. But I don't want to go back to them. I don't want to be stuck in that stuck-up society. I want to be free. I want to travel the sea.”

The Ghost Prince smirked at that. “Then it's good you're stuck with us. Because we are the freest one can get! I doubt you'll become a good pirate...”

He adapted a contemplating look on his face. His captive hit him upside the head.

“I'll be the best pirate ever!”, disagreed Percy with an irritated glare.

Nico laughed loudly and shook his head. Then he leaned over to kiss the boy.

“The best pirate ever, eh?”, grinned the Ghost Prince.

“The bestest pirate ever”, corrected the green-eyed pirate with a lopsided grin.

“Of course”, agreed the captain and laughed slightly.

Percy hummed in agreement and cuddled closer to the older pirate. This was in no way how he had imagined his life to be. But he was sure it'll turn out good..,

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
